


Dance Like No One's Watching Again

by Versolite



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, F/M, Family Fluff, Feel-good, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Spoilers, idk i have this headcanon and i needed it to be real at some point so boom fanfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versolite/pseuds/Versolite
Summary: La fin du monde n'a pas eu lieu, les enfants Hargreeves sont retournés chez eux après avoir tout arrangé, toujours adultes. De vagues tensions subsistent encore, jusqu'à ce que Klaus décide de s'en mêler.(quelques divergences par rapport à la fin de la saison 1, et du coup, spoilers, tout ça tout ça)(AKA "Moi qui prends cette scène https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SA2MCjzZkAU et qui décide que ça recommence")





	Dance Like No One's Watching Again

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à tes cheveux ?

Klaus adressa un regard éloquent à Ben, évitant de répliquer à voix haute pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres. Pas qu'ils avaient particulièrement le regard posé sur lui d'ordinaire, ou qu'il se souciait seulement de passer pour un imbécile, mais il estimait qu'un coup d’œil suffisait à se faire comprendre de son frère. De toute façon, c'était assez délicat de parler avec un chouchou entre les lèvres.

\- J'essaierais pas le catogan, à ta place, reprit Ben, bras négligemment passé par-dessus le dossier de sa chaise.

\- Hm, bah f'est la différenfe entre nous deux, tu vois. Le ftyle.

Ben haussa les sourcils, s'abstenant de commenter, et Numéro Cinq se contenta d'un regard étrange dans la direction de Klaus, avant de reprendre sa boisson. Allison, Luther et Diego discutaient sur les sofas centraux. Ils remercièrent leur mère quand elle posa devant chacun d'eux un plateau repas garni d'un joyeux motif. Klaus plissait les yeux en observant ses frères et soeurs :

\- T'as pas l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre ? reprit-il, toujours à l'attention de Ben.

\- Hm hm. Ça te dégage trop les tempes, du coup t’as les oreilles décollées.

\- Je parle pas de mes cheveux, je parle des autres !

\- Tu devrais te faire des sidecuts. 

\- Concentre-toi deux minutes... Attends, tu le pense vraiment ? se coupa-t-il.

Ben lui renvoya une moue.

\- À gauche _et_ à droite ? Ou genre juste à gauche, comme ça je me les mets sur le côté ? 

\- Klaus.

\- Ouais, je sais, ça fait peut-être trop punk, hein ?

\- Ok, on se reconcentre sur le sujet. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, les autres ?

Klaus reporta son attention aux membres de sa famille. À Cinq, qui l'ignorait, habitué aux ruminations du junkie qu'il était. À Allison, Luther et Diego, aux semblants de piques qu'il pouvait entendre de là où il était, et à Vanya - Vanya était là aussi, discrète, appuyée contre la cheminée, l'air pensif. Klaus demeura hésitant, à regarder chacun d'eux.

\- C'est pas commun, hein, dit-il.

Cette fois, il avait parlé trop haut pour que les autres ne l'entendent pas, ou fassent mine de l'ignorer. Ils se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Tu disais ? l'interrogea Luther.

\- Rien, sourit joyeusement Klaus. Un peu de musique, peut-être ? Je vais chercher la, le...

Il fit un vague geste de la main indiquant la direction qu'il prenait, et disparut vite de la salle. Diego leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre la conversation là où elle s'était arrêtée :

\- Okay, on a évité l'apocalypse, très bien. Mais maintenant, quoi, on va laisser la Commission tasser leurs saloperies sans rien faire ?

Allison prit son carnet et écrivit à la hâte ; Luther, qui s'apprêtait à répondre, se tut pour lui laisser le temps d'en placer une.

_Cinq les a déjà arrêtés_

\- On en sait quoi ? répliqua Diego. Il ne nous dit rien à ce propos, non ?

Cinq fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

\- L'essentiel, c'est que la situation se soit réglée ici, non ? décréta Luther. Je veux dire, à part pour...

Il laissa son regard s'attarder sur Vanya, qui leur jeta un œil, l'air mal à l'aise. L'expression du Numéro Un de la fratrie resta pensive, presque attristée :

\- On n'a plus besoin de régler nos comptes. Il y a quelques jours, on aurait pu tous mourir, et là, on est en vie, tout s'est réglé. Vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait en profiter ?

\- Je pensais que tu en voulais toujours à papa, releva Diego, acide.

Luther ne prit pas la peine de s'agacer :

\- C'était avant qu'on ait des chances d'en réchapper. J'étais en colère parce que je pensais que la dernière chose qui me serait arrivée sur cette Terre soit de gâcher ma vie après être devenu... (Il s'interrompit) Maintenant, on n'a plus ce délai. On peut reprendre comme avant.

\- Comme avant ? répliqua Diego, railleur. Avant quoi ? Tu nous as vus ?

Il s'était levé. Une veine pulsait à sa tempe ; il regarda tour à tour Cinq, Luther, Allison et Vanya, l'amertume perçant dans son quart de sourire :

\- Avant, Allison avait sa voix. Avant, tu faisais le premier Apollo 13 animalier qu’on ait jamais connu. Cinq, j'en sais rien, et Vanya essayait pas de faire péter les villes. Et moi...

Il se tut brièvement ; à la contraction de sa peau, il était visible qu'il serrait la mâchoire.

\- On a tous changés. Vous voulez vraiment agir comme si on avait rien perdu ?

\- Il y avait plus encore à perdre, Diego.

\- Vraiment ??

\- Sept milliards de vie humaines, s'interposa Cinq. La tienne. Celles de nous tous. Celles de Pogo et maman. 

\- Et on est censés être reconnaissants ? 

C'est ce moment que Klaus choisit pour revenir dans la pièce, un vinyle en main. Un sourire satisfait lui barrait les lèvres ; il ne s'effaça pas le moins du monde lorsqu'il sentit la tension omniprésente :

\- Hey, les gars, vous allez pas le croire !

\- Pas maintenant, Klaus, s'agaça Diego.

\- Non mais vraiment, devinez, c'est dingue...

\- Tu veux savoir, Diego ? marmonna Luther. Je sais ton problème.

\- Vas-y, crache tout ? sourit-il jaune.

Allison leur fit un geste pour les calmer, l’air irrité ; Vanya ne sut quoi dire, bras nerveusement croisés, et Cinq resta en retrait, mains dans les poches.

\- Tu as toujours voulu être le meilleur. Tu as toujours voulu me remplacer, me descendre parce que tu n’étais pas Numéro Un. Et tu ne le seras jamais. Tu veux jouer les justiciers ? D’accord, vas-y. Va ruminer sur ce que tu as perdu, en partant. Mais je te rappelle qu’on a une nièce à rencontrer. On a des tas de gens qui nous restent, et du temps. J’ai perdu quatre ans sur la Lune pour des projets inexistants, mais je ne renoncerai pas à vivre. J’ai tourné la page. J’en ai marre, de ces conneries.

Diego le regarda avec reproche, mais resta muet. Vanya avait écouté ce que disait Luther avec attention, et s’était sensiblement rapprochée du groupe, gardant les bras croisés, comme pour se défendre d’un danger.

\- Ambiance, grommela Ben.

Klaus lui fit signe de se taire et, comme si de rien n’était, se dirigea tranquillement vers le lecteur de vinyle sur lequel il déposa le disque.

 _Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?_ lui écrivit Allison.

Il se tourna vers elle, ravi qu’on lui accorde un peu d’attention :

\- Vous voyez pas un truc ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tu as changé d’eye-liner ? répliqua Cinq, haussant un sourcil.

\- Je n’ai pas mis d’eye-liner.

\- C’est passionnant, Klaus, mais...

\- Non, je parlais pas de ça. Concentrez-vous un peu. Vous voyez ce qu’il y a dans cette pièce ?

Ils échangèrent un regard. Vanya haussa un sourcil, l’air gêné, et les autres se contentaient de le regarder sans patience. Il parut déçu qu’ils ne fassent pas l’effort de deviner :

\- On est tous ensemble, les gars !

\- Pas pour longtemps, grommela Diego, qui s’éloigna immédiatement vers la porte.

\- Attends attends, reste deux secondes, promis. Deux secondes ? 

\- J’ai d’autres trucs à faire.

\- Nan nan, ça c’est un mensonge. Regarde. Écoute ça.

Il alluma l’appareil, et après un bref instant, les premières notes d’une musique qu’ils reconnaissaient leur parvinrent. Klaus écarta les bras, avec un sourire :

\- On pourrait fêter ça ?

Cinq leva les yeux au ciel, et Diego fit un geste vers le vinyle. Klaus protesta en lui barrant la route. Le Numéro Deux reprit, irrité :

\- On va plutôt aller dans nos chambres comme des adultes et pas perdre notre temps avec...

\- Mais quel temps ? le coupa Klaus.

Il commençait déjà à claquer dans ses doigts, en rythme, sous l’air affligé de Diego. Klaus jeta un œil par-dessus l’épaule de son frère : Luther et Allison échangeaient un regard, l’air joyeux, et Vanya avait un léger sourire en coin.

\- On a tout le temps du monde, non ? On a évité la fin des temps ! ajouta-t-il en tournant sur lui-même, levant les bras dans les airs. Putain, les gars, ça fait une semaine que je suis sobre. Je vous aime, vous savez ? _I think we’re alone, nooooow, doesn’t seem to be anyone arouuund!_

Il fut ravi de voir Ben se joindre à la danse, et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent de surprise quand Luther et Allison en firent autant. Cinq grimaça, émettant un soupir, pour la forme, et tourna la tête vers le comptoir. 

\- Quoi, vraiment ? s’agaça-t-il.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes, observant la figure souriante de Delores.

\- C’est ridicule... D’accord, mais c’est bien parce que c’est toi...

Il alla prendre le mannequin dans ses bras, ignorant les autres aux alentours, pour grimper les escaliers et disparaître à l'étage. Klaus le suivit des yeux, un air boudeur assombrissant ses traits :

\- En fait le principe c’était qu’on profite ensemble ! La famille, Ohana, tout ça, non ?

Quand il baissa la tête, il s’étonna de trouver Vanya en face de lui. Elle jeta un œil à Allison et Luther, à Diego, qui restait assis, bras croisés, évitant sciemment le couple des yeux.

\- Ah, Vanya, sourit Klaus. 

\- Je... Ça te dérange ? demanda-t-elle.

Il eut à peine un instant d’hésitation, le temps de comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Elle avait levé les mains vers lui, un geste vague et inachevé :

\- Oh ça ne me dérange pas du tout ! la rassura-t-il. Yes yes, s’éclaira-t-il en applaudissant brièvement.

Elle le regarda tourner sur lui-même, des mouvements absolument chaotiques, et qui ne suivaient que partiellement l’air. Elle le laissa faire un instant avant de se mettre à son tour à remuer les bras, hésitante, prenant de plus en plus confiance en le voyant hocher la tête et poursuivre. Elle voyait son sourire s'élargir, sentant son coeur se serrer d'une joie qu'il ne lui semblait jamais avoir connu. Ils se prirent les mains, balançant les bras comme des gosses, avant qu’elle ne le fasse tourner sur lui-même. Il adressa un regard d’excuse à Ben, qui croisait les bras :

\- Eh, si tu veux danser, tu danses ! lui jeta Klaus.

Diego se leva quand Grace entra dans la pièce, les yeux arrondis et son sourire figé habituel. Il sentait cependant un semblant de surprise sincère dans l’expression de sa mère, à voir ses enfants s’amuser ainsi.

\- Tout va bien, mes chéris ? demanda-t-elle.

Ils lui firent signe qu’ils allaient parfaitement bien ; Vanya aperçut en haut, en levant la tête, Cinq qui dansait tranquillement près de la rambarde, Delores contre lui. Elle sourit pour elle-même.

\- Maman, tu... ?

Diego s’était levé au moment où Grace faisait mine de sortir ; elle tourna un regard interrogateur dans sa direction. Il jeta un œil à Luther et Allison ; lorsqu’il constata qu’ils paraissaient absorbés dans leur slow, il reprit confiance en lui :

\- Tu danserais avec moi ?

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai commencé à regarder cette série avec Chryso il y a environ une semaine, et j'ai tout de suite accroché à toute la petite famille des Hargreeves. Cet headcanon selon lequel ils finissaient par danser plus ou moins ensemble m'est venu rapidement, j'avais très envie de le mettre en pratique. Bref. J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu :')


End file.
